Discord and Chrome Fire's night together Rated R
by ChromeFirexDiscord
Summary: I know, I did this before I made a story about how he met her. But it's here okay. My boyfriend dared me to do this so, yeah.


Discord had awakened from his long, death. . He missed Celestia, but he missed Chrome Fire the most. He pictured her long orange legs, her silky red hair, and her gorgeous face. All he remembers was only being friends. That was a mistake he wanted to take back. So he decided that shall be the first thing he'll do since he was released from the stone prison is to find Chrome Fire.

Discord looked around, things had changed since he last around. Most ponies were scared to go near him, but they knew he was no longer evil. Then he saw a pony that resembled Chrome Fire. He wasn't sure, so he went to the front of the young mare. He saw what he last remembered of Chrome Fire, except she had a sad face. She looked up to her surprise and smiled. "I recall you name is Discord, right?" The young mare said cheerfully. Discord felt relieved, "Chrome Fire?" The young mare nodded. "It's been a while since we meet." "Let's go to my house, we can catch up."

Discord and Chrome Fire entered her house on a tall hill. Discord looked around "Isn't this were we used to hang out?" Chrome Fire nodded. "I loved it so much that I built my house here." Chrome Fire smiled giving Discord a hug. "Well let's go inside, we have a lot to catch up on." Discord entered her house looking around seeing pictures of them together on a small piece of a wall. Chrome Fire caught what he was looking at and blushed. "I know it's corny how I still have them, but I missed you…" Chrome Fire sighed, "I missed you too…" Discord replied very quietly. "Hey, I want to show you something." Chrome Fire said starting to go upstairs. She led Discord into a room what looked like her bedroom. Chrome Fire walked to a wall and pulled a rope, making the roof split apart. "It's gorgeous." Discord said looking up into the night sky. Chrome Fire lay on her bed, staring into the night sky. She looked down. "Come here." Chrome Fire tapped the bed, "Look at the stars with me."

Discord slowly walked awkwardly to her bed and lay down somewhat next to her. Chrome Fire closed her eyes. "I can't believe you're that shy after 1,000 years." Discord looked at her, "About that, how did you stay this young-looking for this long?" Discord asked confusedly. "I wasn't born right after you were turned to stone; it was a while since when I was born." "I got those pictures from the remains of our 'Hanging out' spot." Chrome Fire replied. "Oh, well thanks for missing me, I guess." Discord said awkwardly. Chrome Fire put her muzzle by his neck. "You're welcome." Discord couldn't help but notice a scar on her leg. "What's that?" Discord pointed to. Chrome Fire looked at Discord, "You snagged me when you got angry. I was born with it since what happened." "I'm sorry, I just, was hurt. But that's not a reason to hurt a beau- I mean to hurt you." Discord replied and looked at Chrome Fire. Chrome Fire got up, "You were about to say beautiful!" Chrome Fire said quickly." "Well you are beautiful." He looked at her green eyes, "Right?" Chrome Fire leaned in and kissed Discord. He didn't back away in fear of it being awkward after. Instead he leaned in as well.

Discord put his soft lion paw onto her face. Chrome Fire and Discord finally let go. Chrome fire put her hove on his belly. Discord blushed and looked at Chrome Fire. Chrome Fire raised her eyebrow, "I know what you want, Discord." Chrome Fire moved her hove down a bit lower to Discord's lower part of the stomach. "Well, Discord?" He grinned. "I do love your knowledge of knowing of what I want." Discord sat up. Chrome Fire went to his penis. She started rubbing. Discord moaned, enjoying her motion. Chrome Fire stopped rubbing and started sucking. Discord gasped and then moaned. "Faster, please…" Discord said lowly. Chrome Fire went faster, and faster, and faster. Discord couldn't hold it, he let go in Chrome Fire's mouth. Discord looked down and blushed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it." He said sadly. Chrome Fire smiled and swallowed his semen. "It tasted like strawberries, I love strawberries!" Discord didn't know he could change the flavor so he smiled. "I'm happy you liked it." They both laughed. Chrome Fire sat on his chest. She looked deeply into his eyes. Discord opened her legs. "Now it's your turn." Discord went lower and started licking Chrome Fire's vagina. Chrome Fire moaned to every lick enjoying every movement, "Deeper, faster!" Chrome Fire begged. Discord went deeper and faster. Finally Chrome Fire couldn't hold it. "Discord, Discord, DISSCOOORRRDDD!" He let out onto his face. She blushed and knew what it felt when Discord did it, "Oh, sorry." Discord smiled, "Yours tastes like cherries, and I love cherries." Chrome Fire got off the bed and put her hooves on the bed, Come here, shy guy." Chrome said, "Do me." Discord didn't feel awkward any more. He got up and stood behind her. "Tell me if it's too much. Chrome Fire felt something going in softly in both parts. She looked behind her. Discord sighed, "Too much? I'm sorry." Discord stopped. "No I was wondering why there were two…" Chrome Fire said looking up at him. "Oh I won't do it then." Discord said shyly. "No, I loved it, I was just curious." Chrome Fire said comforting. Discord began it again. Chrome moaned and then he finally penetrated deeper. They both moaned, but Discord moaned the loudest. Discord went a bit faster. "I just want you…to…know I…Love you." Chrome Fire said. "I love you too." Discord said quickly. Discord went faster, and faster, and faster. Suddenly they both let out a loud moan. Discord yelled, "CHROME FIIIREE!" Chrome Fire suddenly let out a "DISSSCCCOOOORRRRDD!" When Discord finished he looked at Chrome Fire. "I'm sorry for ever hurting you." Discord said running his talon through her silky red hair. "Discord, I love you, I forgave you long ago." "Thank you for being there for me" Discord said nuzzling her on her chin. Discord felt glad he had found the one pony he truly, actually loved. His world was at peace.


End file.
